WTX-TV
WTX-TV, virtual channel 6 (UHF digital channel 17), is a CBS owned-and-operated television station licensed to Texaville, Ohio, United States. The station is owned by the CBS Television Stations division of CBS Corporation (itself owned by Viacom Networks). History The station originally began broadcasting on February 13, 1949, as the first television station in the Texavillian market. Originally an ABC owned-and-operated station, the station broadcast for three hours a day. It was also one of ABC's original owned-and-operated stations to sign-on, after WXYZ-TV in Detroit (now owned by the E.W. Scripps Comapany). In May 1955, ABC sold WTX-TV to the Westinghouse Broadcasting Company. The station has used its most famous logo, the number 6 in Group W's typeface, since 1965. On February 8, 1995, as a result of CBS's deal with Westinghouse Broadcasting, WTX-TV ended its nearly 46-year affiliation with ABC, and became a CBS affiliate. Westinghouse then merged with CBS, turning the station into an owned-and-operated station. Programming In addition to carrying the full CBS schedule, WTX-TV syndicates the CBS-distributed Entertainment Tonight. Branding Slogan history *1975-76 - Welcome to the Bright New World on Channel 6 (localized version of ABC's 1975-76 slogan) *1976-77 - We're Channel 6, Let Us Be the One (localized version of ABC's 1976-77 slogan) *1977-78 - Channel 6 is Still the One (localized version of ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1978-79 - Channel 6's the One You Can Turn To (localized version of ABC's 1978-79 slogan) *1979-80 - Channel 6 is the One. Still the One. (localized version of ABC's 1979-80 slogan) *1980-81 - You and Me and Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1980-81 slogan) *1981-82 - Now is the time, Channel 6 is the place. (localized version of ABC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-83 - Come On Along with Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-84 - That Special Feeling on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-85 - We're With You on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1984-85 slogan) *1985-86 - You'll Love It on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1985-86 slogan) *1986-87 - Together on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1986-87 slogan) *1987-89 - Something's Happening on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1987-89 slogan) *1989-90 - Something's Happening, Here on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1990-92 - Texaville Is Watching Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1990-92 slogan) *1992-93 - It Must Be Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1992-93 slogan) Gallery Station ident history WTX 78 id.png|''We're the One'' ident from 1978. WTX 81 id v1.png|''Now is the Time'' ident from 1981, with the WTX-TV byline at the bottom. WTX 86 id.png|''Together'' ident from 1986. Trivia *Following WCIX's reallocation to channel 4 from channel 6 in 1995 (channel 6 was then reoccupied by NBC O&O station WTVJ, previously on channel 4), WTX-TV is the only CBS owned-and-operated television station broadcasting on channel 6. *In the fall of 2015, 17-year old Nextonvillian Carolyn Lenning funded the expedition to retrieve some of the lost recordings from WTX-TV, the first time she had gone on an expedition without her parents. These lost recordings can now be viewed online, either through the station's official website, its YouTube page, or via the Internet Archive. This lead her to becoming one of the most profitable women in Nextonville, Tennessee, thanks to the Lenning Corporation. Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS Corporation Category:Viacom Networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Channel 6 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Texaville, Ohio Category:Ohio